Lokomotiven-Appell
Der Lokomotiven-Appell (Engine Rollcall/'Engine Roll Call') ist ein Song, der dem Dampf-Team gewidment ist und von Staffel 8 bis Staffel 21 der Titelsong der TV-Serie war und im Intro verwendet wurde. Außerdem spielt er seit der achten Staffel nach jeder Episode. Terry Tompkins und Steve D'Angelo arrangierten das Lied für Staffel 19 neu und Imaginigami bearbeiteten dann die Version für ab Staffel 22. Der Text wurde für Alle Loks im Einsatz! geändert, so auch in der englischen Version von Die große Entdeckung. Es gibt außerdem eine alternative Rock 'n' Roll-Version. Liedtext Staffel 8-Version Deutsch (Refrain) :Zu zweit, zu viert, zu sechst zu acht, :Rangier'n die Loks, befördern Fracht, :Rot und Grün und Braun und Blau, :Allen kann man echt vertrau'n. :Jeder weiß, wohin es geht :von Ort zu Ort, von früh bis spät, :Bergauf, Bergab auf jedem Weg: :Thomas und seine Freunde :Thomas: Ist der freche Clown :James: Hat ganz viel selbstvertrauen :Percy: Bringt die Post zu dir :Gordon: Donnert durch's Revier :Emily: Hat schon viel geschafft :Henry: Pfeift und dampft und pafft :Edward: Immer da für dich :Toby: Ist 'ne Klasse für sich! (Refrain x2) Englisch (Refrain) :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight, :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the Really Useful crew. :All with different roles to play :'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, :Down the hills and round the bends, :Thomas and his friends. :Thomas, he's the cheeky one, :James is vain but lots of fun. :Percy pulls the mail on time, :Gordon thunders down the line. :Emily really knows her stuff, :Henry toots and huffs and puffs. :Edward wants to help and share, :Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (Refrain x2) Staffel 22-Version (Refrain) Deutsch :Zu zweit, zu viert, zu sechst zu acht, :Rangier'n die Loks, befördern Fracht, :Gelb, Grün, Rot, Orange und Blau, :Allen kann man echt vertrau'n. :Jeder weiß, wohin es geht :von Ort zu Ort, von früh bis spät, :Bergauf, Bergab auf jedem Weg: :Thomas und seine Freunde :Thomas: Ist der freche Clown :Rebecca: Ist steht gut gelaut :Percy: Bringt die Post zu dir :Gordon: Donnert durch's Revier :Emily: Hat schon viel geschafft :James: Denkt, er sei Meisterhaft :Nia: Ist sehr fürsorglich :Toby: Ist 'ne Klasse für sich! (Refrain x2) Englisch (Refrain) :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight, :Yellow and green red orange and blue, :They're the Really Useful crew. :All with different roles to play :'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, :Down the hills and round the bends, :Thomas and his friends. :Thomas, he's the cheeky one, :Rebecca she's new and lots of fun. :Percy pulls the mail on time, :Gordon thunders down the line. :Emily really knows her stuff, :James is always showing off. :Nia wants to help and share, :Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (Refrain x2) Alle Loks im Einsatz!-Version Deutsch (Refrain) :Alle sind schon sehr gespannt, :Wann das erste Flugzeug kommt. :Mit Dieselöl und Kohlekraft, :Haben sie's zusamm' geschafft! :Emily braucht jetzt ihre Ruh' :Dem Rest fall'n schon die Augen zu :Jetzt, wo alles neu beginnt, :Da alle wieder Freunde sind! (Refrain) Englisch (Refrain) :All the engines are on hand, :Waiting for a plane to land. :Be they diesels, be they steam, :All keep working as a team. :Emily will now go to bed :With all the rest at Tidmouth Sheds. :And no one can remember when :Steamies worked with Diesel 10. (Refrain) Alle Loks im Einsatz!-Hörspiel-Version (Refrain) :Zu zweit, zu viert, zu sechst zu acht, :Rangier'n die Loks, befördern Fracht, :Rot und Grün und Blau und Braun, :Allen kann man echt vertrau'n. :Jeder weiß, wohin es geht :von Ort zu Ort, von früh bis spät, :Bergauf, Bergab auf jedem Weg: :Thomas und seine Freunde :Alle sind schon sehr gespannt, :Wann das erste Flugzeug kommt. :Mit Dieselöl und Kohlekraft, :Haben sie's zusamm' geschafft! :Emily braucht jetzt ihre Ruh' :Dem Rest fall'n schon die Augen zu :Jetzt, wo alles neu beginnt, :Da alle wieder Freunde sind! (Refrain) A Day at the Races (PlayStation 2)-Version Englisch (Refrain) :James is vain but never bad, :Thomas, he's the cheeky lad. :Percy pulls the mail on time, :Gordon thunders down the line. :Emily really knows her stuff, :Henry toots and huffs and puffs. :Edward wants to help and share, :Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (Refrain x2) Die große Entdeckung-Version Englisch (Refrain) :Thomas, he's the cheeky one, :James is vain but lots of fun. :Percy pulls the mail on time, :Gordon thunders down the line. :Emily really knows her stuff, :Henry toots and Edward puffs. :Stanley, he's the new one there, :Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (Refrain) Thomas Saves The Day (Live Show) Englisch :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the Really Useful crew. :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, :Down the hills and round the bends, :Thomas and his friends. :Thomas, he's the cheeky one, :But he always gets things done. :Diesel, he is strong and tough. :Diesel: And I really know my stuff. :Percy pulls the mail on time, :Thomas: And he's a friend of mine. :The engines learned to help and share. :When there's a job, they're always there. :The engines have been working late, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Sir Topham Hatt und Lady: The festival was almost through, :But save by this Really Useful crew. :The engines all have roles to play, :'Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, :Down the hills and round the bends, :Thomas and his friends. :Thomas and his friends. :Thomas' Lokführer: We'll take this diamond to the lighthouse right now. Charaktere Staffel 8-10-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Die Imbissfrau * Bauer Trotter Alle Loks im Einsatz!-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Diesel 10 Rock 'n' Roll-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Molly * Diesel * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry und Bert * Diesel 10 * Annie und Clarabel * Harold Staffel 11-12-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Henrietta * Rocky Die große Entdeckung-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Henrietta Staffel 13-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sodor Blaskappelle Staffel 14-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sodor Blaskappelle * Sir Lowham Hatt Staffel 19-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Samson * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Slip Coaches * Harold * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Die Lehrerin Staffel 22-Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill und Ben * Emily * Spencer * Charlie * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Marion * Victor * Millie * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Kevin * Nia * Rebecca Episoden Staffel 8-10-Version: * Emily's New Coaches * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * Toby's Windmill * Harold and the Flying Horse * Gordon and Spencer * Diesels großer Irrum * Percys großer Irrtum * James fühlt sich prächtig * Thomas und das Feuerwerk * Geteilter Spaß, ist doppelter Spaß * Gordon sagt, wo's langgeht * Reif für den Schrottplatz? * Blitzblank * Emily hat's eilig * Henry und der Wunschbaum * Edward der Große Rock 'n' Roll-Version: * Percy wird laut * Percys großer Irrum * Henry und der Wunschbaum * Thomas und das Feuerwerk * Du schaffst das, Toby! * Alle warten auf Thomas * Percy und der fliegende Teppich * Percy und der Geist von Sodor * Emily weiß alles besser * James hat es zu eilig * Es macht Spaß, Gordon zu sein * Tobys freier Nachmittag * James will aufs Plakat * Alle Loks im Einsatz! Staffel 11-Version: * Emily und die Schmuddel-Lok * Der Star des Abends * Gordon und der Ingeneuer * Thomas und der Leuchtturm * Der große Zauberer * Fragen kostet nichts * Tobys großer Tag * Thomas klappter * Thomas und der Stinkekäse * Percy und das vergessene Gepäck Die große Entdeckung-Version: * Emily und die Schmuddel-Lok * Der Star des Abends * Gordon und der Ingeneuer * Thomas und der Leuchtturm * Der große Zaberer * Fragen kostet nichts * Tobys großer Tag * Thomas klappert * Thomas und der Stinkekäse * Percy und das vergessene Gepäck * Die große Entdeckung Staffel 12-Version (Nur im englischen): * Emily und die Schmuddel-Lok * Der Star des Abends * Tobys großer Tag * Thomas klappert * Thomas und der Stinkekäse * Percy und das vergessene Gepäck * Der zuverlässige Edward Staffel 13-Version: * Der Held der Schienen * Knirschender Cranky * Schweinchenrosa * Der Doppelgänger * Der frühe Vogel... * Thomas und die Ferkel * Henry will helfen * Der Löwe von Sodor * Das Blumen-Durcheinander * Toby's neue Pfeife Staffel 14-Version: * Der Held der Schienen * Knirschender Cranky * Der Löwe von Sodor * Schweinchenrosa * Der Doppelgänger * Der frühe Vogel... * Thomas und die Ferkel * Die besondere Vorlesestunde * Percys Paket * Das Blumen-Durcheinander * Thomas auf Drachenjagd * Das tollste Geschenk von allen * Verschneite Gleise Staffel 19 Opening-Credits-Version: * The Adventure Begins * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz * König der Schienen * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Old Reliable Edward * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Signals Crossed * Toad's Bright Idea * Timothy und der Regenbogenwaggon * Der langsame Stephen Staffel 19 Endcredits-Version: * Gordon verliert Wasser * Henrys Held * Der verlorene Schnaufer * Nicht jetzt, Charlie! * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks * Old Reliable Edward * Not So Slow Coaches * Disappearing Diesels * Signals Crossed * Duck in the Water * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Marion and the Pipe * Missing Gator * Spencer's VIP * Emily rettet die Welt * Timothy und der Regenbogenwaggon * Marion und die Dinosaurier * Samson zu Ihren Diensten * Millie und der Vulkan * The Adventure Begins * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz * Der langsame Stephen Staffel 19-Verlängerte Version: * König der Schienen * Percys Glückstag * Zu viele Feuerwehrloks * Hiro und die wiederspenstigen Waggons * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks * Old Reliable Edward * Duck in the Water * No Steam Without Coal * Signals Crossed * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Samson zu Ihren Diensten * Millie und der Vulkan Gelöschte und verlängerte Szenen * What's the Matter with Henry? - Ein alternativer Schuss von Henry unter der Leitung. * Gordon and Spencer - Ein verlängerter Schuss von Gordon auf seinem BErg. * Diesels großer Irrtum - Eine gelöschte Szene von Thomas, wie er im Lokschuppen von Tidmouth mit seinen Augen rollt. * Du schaffst das, Toby! - Eine gelöschte Szene von Toby und Henrietta, wie sie Black Loch passieren. Trivia * Das Musikvideo wurde sieben mal bearbeitet; ** Einmal für Thomas und seine treuen Freunde, einfach verlängert und etwas anderes Bildmateriel. ** Für Staffel 11 in HD. ** In Sfaffel 12 mit animierten Gesichtern, aber nur im englischen ** Für Staffel 13 komplett animiert. ** Für Staffel 14 mit etwas anderem Bildmaterial. ** Für Staffel 19 mit komplett anderem Bildmaterial und einem Remix des Songs. ** Für Staffel 22, wo Edward und Henrys Teile durch Nia und Rebeccas ersetzt wurden. * Auf den All Aboard with te Steam Team, Steamies vs Diesels und weiteren DVDs und Fernsehausstrahlungen von Staffel 9 und 10 ist der Appell vom Lokomotiven-Appel gelb umrandet. * Eine weitere Version ist auf dem PlayStation 2-Spiel „A Day at the Races" zu höre, wo es heißt: „James is vain but never bad; Thomas, he's the cheeky lad". * In der deutschen Hörspiel-Version von Alle Loks im Einsatz! heißt es statt „Rot und grün und braun und blau" „Rot und grün und blau und braun", da sich „braun" besser auf „vertraun" reimt. In der TV-Serie konnte man das nicht machen, da dort die Farben gezeigt werden. * In der Version von Staffel 9/10 ist die Nahaufnahme von Emilys Rädern aus Thomas, Emily und der Schneepflug rückwärts abgespielt. * Die Staffel 8-Version vom Songs hatte das letzte Musikvideo mit Bildmaterial von der klassischen Reihe. * Auf der DVD Railway Friends ist der Song verzerrt. * Für die englische Staffel 12-Version wurden Extraszenen gefilmt. * In Norwegen wurde das Lied bis Staffel 13 nicht übersetzt, aber in Alle Loks im Einsatz! und Die große Entdeckung spielte es. * Die Openingmusik von Der Held der Schienen ist eine Spielmannszug-Version des Songs, die auch in König der Schienen, Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz und Bubbling Boilers von der Blaskapelle gespielt wurde. * In der Bubbling Boilers-Version des Musikvideos wurde das Dampfwölkchen durch eine Seifenblase ersetzt. * Obwohl Toby in Staffel 22 offiziell nicht mehr im Dampf-Team ist, wird er dennoch in der Staffel 22-Version erwähnt. * In den animierten Folgen spielt das Musikvideo immer nach der Episode selbst. Ab Staffel 22 jedoch spielt es nur nach den Episoden, die auf Sodor gespielt haben. Die Weltreise-Episoden werden von The Journey Never Ends gefolgt. Fehler * Da die deutsche Das große Entdeckung-Version keinen Veränderten Text hat, wird Edwards Name erwähnt, wenn grade Stanley gezeigt wird. * In der englischen Die große Entdeckung-Version bricht die Stimme des Kindes ab, wenn es singt: „Henry toots and Edward puffs." * In der polnischen Version stimmen die Farben, die Am Anfang genannt werden („Rot und grün und braun und blau") nicht mit denen auf dem Bildschirm überein. Die wurde in der Die große Entdeckung-Version behoben. * In der norwegischen Version wird gesagt, dass Edward "neu in der Stadt" ist. * In der spanischen Version wird gesagt, dass das Dampf-Team zehn Mitgleider hat. ** In der zweiten hebräischen Version sind es sechs. * In der verlängerten Staffel 11-Version geht in einer Szene Percys Dampf in seinen Schornstein zurück, da die Szene rückwärts abgespielt ist. * In der verlängerten Staffel 19-Version ist Henrys Pfeifen nicht synchron mit Henrys Augenkneifen. In anderen Sprachen CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 1 * The Railway Stories Volume 2 * The Railway Stories Volume 3 * The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories * The Railway Stories: The Little Old Engine and other stories * The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories Musik-Videos Datei:Lokomotiven-Appel Staffel 8|Staffel 8 Musikvideo (Deutsch) Datei:Roll Call - TBT - Thomas & Friends|Staffel 8 Musikvideo (Englisch) Datei:Engine Roll Call - Rock Version|Rock 'N' Roll Musikvideo Datei:Thomas and Friends - Engine Roll Call (Season 11)Engine Roll Call - Season 11 Music Video|Staffel 11 Musikvideo (Englisch) Datei:Engine Roll Call - Series 12|Staffel 12 Musikvideo (Englisch) Datei:Engine Rollcall - CGI Music video|CGI Musikvideo (Englisch) Datei:Engine Roll Call - CGI Extended Version Datei:Engine Roll Call - Blank Version (HD) 14-18 Datei:Staffel 19 Vorspann Datei:Opening Series 19 Datei:Staffel 19 Theme Song|Staffel 19 Musikvideo (Deutsch) Datei:Engine Roll Call - Season 19-present - HD|Staffel 19 Musikvideo (Englisch) Datei:Engine Roll Call - (HD) Boilers Datei:Engine Roll Call (HD) - Extended Version Datei:Engine Roll Call�� (HD) Season 22 Thomas & Friends|Staffel 22 (Englisch) en:Engine Roll Call es:La Ronda de Nombres he:מסדר הקטרים hu:Mozdony gördülő hívás ja:きかんしゃトーマスのテーマ2 pl:Piosenka Końcowa ru:Локомотивная перекличка Kategorie:Songs